All This Talk of Weddings
by demigod4ever123
Summary: "Me and Teddy? Really?" "Yeah! You guys are going to get married. I just know it. And when you do, I want to be a bridesmaid and I want to help you plan your wedding and I want to be godmother to your first baby." VictoirexTeddy oneshot. RnR?


**A/N: I ecently got into this ship, and this little idea has been clogging up my brain, so I had to write it and post it. Hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Awesomeness That Is Harry Freaking Potter. Sadly. **

…

Victoire Weasley laughed, though it was scarcely heard over the dull roar of the party. Her family and her were all gathered to celebrate Aunt Ginny's birthday, and the _entire _clan was at the Burrow, which seemed _much_ more crowded now that the kids were older. Victoire herself was fifteen. "Me and Teddy? Really?" she asked her cousin, who was seven.

Lily Potter nodded eagerly, emerald eyes bright and earnest. "You guys are going to get married. I just know it. And when you do, I want to be a bridesmaid and I want to help you plan your wedding and I want to be godmother to your first baby. Ooh, I hope you have a girl first. I would love to have a niece who I could spoil and go shopping with and talk to her about things like boys and books like Aunt 'Mione does with me."

Victoire laughed again and kissed Lily's forehead. "_If_ we get married, I promise you can help plan everything, be a bridesmaid, and be godmother."

Lily shook her head, making her wavy red hair fly through the air. "Not _if, _Vic. _When. _You and Teddy are going to get married. I heard Mommy and Daddy talking about when you two would finally realize that you're in love with one another."

Victoire smiled at her cousin. "Okay, hon. _When. _And you can tell your Mommy and Daddy that we're just best friends. Now why don't you go play with Dom and Lucy?"

Lily nodded and flounced off, pink dress trailing behind her, away from the orchard where she and Victoire had been talking.

"What was that about?" asked a familiar voice.

Victoire spun around and saw who she and Lily were just discussing. Teddy Lupin. "Oh, just some silly notion that Lily has."

Teddy ran a hand through his shock of turquoise hair. "And that is…?" he asked her, trailing off at the end.

"Shethinkswe'regoingtobemarriedwhenwe'reolder." mumbled Victoire as she blushed slightly. She looked down at her pretty black shoes, which her mama had bought for the party.

Teddy put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look him right in his silvery eyes. He removed his hand and asked, "Could you slow it down? Or is my hearing going?" he concentrated for a moment, and made his ears morph so that they were the size of dinner plates.

Victoire giggled. Teddy made them go back to normal, and finally, she said, "Lily thinks we're going to get married when we're older. And I told her if we do, she can be a bridesmaid, and Godmother to our first kid."

"Who said we're having kids?" asked Teddy.

"What?" asked Victoire, her jaw dropping. "You- you…"

"Only kidding." grinned Teddy, showing off his dimples. _Those damn dimples… _thought Victoire. "Unless you want to." he winked at her, and her cheeks took on a pink tinge. She fiddled with her striped top, until he remarked, "Can you imagine it, though? Us, married?"

Victoire chuckled nervously. "I know. Crazy, right?" _Not really, _she thought to herself. She often heard Uncle Harry (he was just _so_ wrapped up in the idea of her and Teddy, wasn't he?) and her Dad laughing and placing bets on when they'd 'get together'. No matter how many times she protested, her family all thought that her and Teddy's friendship wasn't strictly platonic. But it was. …Even if Victoire had wondered what it would be like to kiss Teddy, she'd never done so. (No matter how many times she'd wanted to. And boy, were there times when she wanted to.)

"…Vic? Torie?" called Teddy, waving a hand in front of her face.

She jumped slightly, and snapped out of her thoughts. "What's up?" she asked.

"The sky." he replied smoothly. Victoire slapped his shoulder, and he grinned sheepishly at her. "But back to the topic of us being married…"

"What about it?"

"… Nothing. You're right. It is crazy." he said after a while.

Victoire felt a small sense of disappointment, but shrugged it off. "I'm going to head back. You coming?"

Teddy shook his head. "Nah, I think I'm going to hang around here for a bit."

"Okay. Just don't stay out here too long. I think they're going to be serving cake pretty soon." Victoire started to walk away.

"Oh, Victoire, wait!" he called after her. "You forgot something."

She turned around, and looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What?" she asked as he drew closer and closer to her.

"This." smiled Teddy as her leaned down and claimed her lips with his own. After a few seconds, he pulled back. "All right, you can go now."

Victoire laughed. "You think I want to leave after that?" she pulled him close to her and met his lips with her own. She felt him smile, and after a while, the pair pulled back.

"I guess you have to let Lily be a bridesmaid now. And make her godmother."

"Guess so." shrugged Victoire. "But we still have some time. Maybe she'll forget."

Teddy laughed. "Lily? I doubt it…"

"Yeah, me too." said Victoire.

"Oh well." sighed Teddy before he kissed Victoire yet again. "Maybe it won't be so bad…"

Victoire laughed, and said, "We'll deal with that when we come to it."

"As long as she doesn't ask for any more... But we've got a while."

"Yeah, we do..." smiled Victoire. Then, realization dawned on her. "Oh, crap! The cake! There isn't going to be any left!" The pair stood up quickly and ran out of the orchard back to the house, where their relatives all were.

"Had a nice time, then?" asked George as he winked at them.

Teddy's hair turned pink while Victoire blushed slightly.

Lily walked up to the pair and asked her cousin, "Vic, can I name your kid too?"

…

**Hm, that wasn't so bad. The ending isn't the greatest, but I'm satisfied. So, tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Loved it? Hated it? Review, please!**


End file.
